


The Winchesters Story

by Destiel_is_yestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 09:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2343275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_yestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_yestiel





	The Winchesters Story

When Dean Winchester died and went to hell,  
Long before the angels fell,  
Castiel, an angel of God  
Saved him from the flame.

When all the seals began to break  
Every chance Cas did take  
To serve, protect and never let down  
Dean and his brother, Sam.

When Lucifer escaped the cage  
And hell on earth began to rage,  
Cas helped Sam and Dean save the world  
But Sam fell into the hole.

When Sam got out of hell  
Cas could tell  
That Sam's soul  
Was not intact.

So with a wager made by Dean  
And the horseman known as Death  
Dean got Sam's soul put right back  
By stopping peoples breath.

But all good things came to an end  
When Castiel, who Dean thought was his friend,  
Worked with Crowley to open purgatory  
And take possession of all its souls.

But after terror and several attacks  
Cas but all purgatories souls back  
Except for a few who stayed behind  
And they bore the name Leviathan.

They caused terror all around  
And Cas was nowhere to be found.  
Until they found "Immanuel"  
And stopped the Leviathan reign.

But to purgatory, Cas and Dean were sent  
And a full year there, they had spent.  
Until they found a portal there  
That could return them to there home.

But Castiel was left behind.  
Of coming home, he was denied.  
But several angels brought him back  
However, by Naomi he was controlled.

But when Deans life, Cas almost did take,  
The power over Himself, Cas did break,  
By touching the angel tablet himself.  
Then, he was gone with the wind.

When the demon Tablet, Kevin read,  
On a journey, Sam and Dean were lead,  
To complete three trails made by God,  
To close the gates of hell.

But Metatron, Gods personal scribe,  
To Castiel, he had lied.  
Metatron said he could keep the angels in heaven,  
But instead, he shut them out.

Now all the angels walk the earth  
And new trouble has been given birth.  
What can Sam and Dean do to stop this curse?  
Only time will tell.


End file.
